


[podfic of] How far do I have to go to get to you, by toomuchplor

by were_duck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Humor, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2012, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Teenagers, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's fic summary: Stiles never knows if it's worse when Derek Hale steps out of the shadows or when he slinks back into them; either way, Stiles never expected to have this many feelings about his stupid old yellow owl shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] How far do I have to go to get to you, by toomuchplor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How far do I have to go to get to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509020) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



> Recorded for [](http://crazybutsound.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**crazybutsound**](http://crazybutsound.dreamwidth.org/) for #ITPE 2012!

Cover art designed by the fabulous regonym

Fic Text Link: [on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/509020)

Length: 00:33:02, 45.62 MB

MP3 Download Link: [on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?byd077addjlu4qr) | [on the Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132012122160.zip)

I have committed podfic! This was for #itpe (informal twitter podfic exchange), and I had the great luck to draw the lovely crazybutsound as my recipient! I think toomuchplor wrote a really fun, sweet, sexy fic, and I felt comfortable recording it because she gives [blanket permission](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfic). I guess I lucked out because crazybutsound says she really loves the fic and was excited to get a podfic of it as a present!


End file.
